Potter Black and The Chamber of Secrets
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Join Harry, Rachel and Ron for their second year at Hogwarts in the new future created by Angie Moore, Hermione Gray and Ginny West.
1. Dobby

POTTER BLACK AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

Rachel yelled, "Harry! What did you do with Trumpkin's food?"

Harry sat at his desk, going through the album Hagrid gave him with a smile. "HARRY!" Harry rolled his eyes at her impatience and called out, "Check the pantry!"

….

"I CAN'T FIND IT!"

Harry sighed and stood up. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He saw Rachel rummaging through the pantry looking for food for her owl. Harry walked beside her and looked into the pantry, seeing the food right by where she was looking. Rachel never could find anything.

He smirked and held out the food to her. Rachel paused when she saw it and smiled embarrassed snatched it from his hands, muttering, "Thanks."

Harry smirked again and walked back into his and Leo's room when he saw a small gray creature jumping up and down on Leo's bottom bunk and cheering, "Woopee!"

"AH!" Harry yelled. The elf cried out and fell off of the bed and flopped on the floor.

Rachel ran into the room yelling, "What's going on?" Her eyes fell on the creature and she looked at Harry dubiously, "You got scared of a house elf?"

Harry defended himself, "Well I didn't know!"

The House Elf cried out, "Dobby didn't mean to scare Harry Potter."

Rachel smiled gently, "We know you didn't."

"It's nice to meet you, Dobby," Harry assured.

The house elf smiled shyly, "It is an honor, for Dobby, to meet Harry Potter and friend. But Dobby comes with bad news."

"What is it, Dobby?" Rachel asked.

Dobby grew grave, "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Both Rachel and Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "But I have to go back, Dobby. It's my second home! I have to see my friends!"

"Friends that don't even write to Harry?" Dobby asked 'slyly'.

"Well I supposed they've been-" Harry paused and looked suspiciously at Dobby, "Wait a minute... How do you know that my friend's haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby looked sheepish and guilty as he reached behind his back, "Now, Mr. Potter musn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby didn't think Harry Potter would want to return to school if his friends didn't write him..." He pulled out a large pile of envelopes tied together with a thin piece of string.

Harry tried to keep his cool as he said, "Dobby, give me those... _now_."

Dobby whined and shouted, "No!" and started running around the room when Harry started chasing him. Rachel thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Suddenly Angie walked into the room. She'd just gotten home with Regulus and the little ones to hear a loud crash of the lamp and ran into the room to see Harry chasing around a little house elf with Rachel laughing at the doorway.

Angie cleared her throat the 'mom' way making everyone in the room freeze. Angie caught sight of Dobby and sighed in relief. She knew what was going on.

"Angie Black!" Dobby cried, "Dobby is most proud to meet you."

Angie grimaced at being known, "But you didn't see me today, Dobby, understand?"

Dobby nodded furiously, "Yes, Miss, Dobby understands."

"Now, Dobby," Angie started, "I know why you're here."

Dobby's ears flattened against his head as he sagged sheepishly, "Yes, miss, but Harry Potter can not return to Hogwarts. It's not safe."

Angie sighed and walked to the house elf, kneeling down to his level, "I know, Dobby, but I promise that Harry will be alright. He's got Rachel and Ron and Dumbledore. He'll be alright."

THE BURROW

Angie and Regulus had a very busy day at the book store and Mrs. Weasley offered to take Rachel and Harry to Diagon Alley. So Angie dropped them off there and kissed them both repeatedly before returning to her husband. They had Leo and Cinderella at a neighbors house.

They were all digging into breakfast when a little red haired girl came rushing down the stairs, "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?"

Mrs. Weasley turned slightly to say, "Yes, dear, it was on the cat."

The girl suddenly caught sight of Harry and her eyes widened considerably. Harry saw her and smiled, "Hello?" the girl just walked slowly backwards until she booked it out of the room and up the stairs.

Harry looked to Rachel and Ron as the boys sniggered, "Wh-what did I do?"

Ron explained, "Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying really."

"Morning, Weasleys!" An older red headed man called out as he walked through the back door into the kitchen.

Fred, George and Ron all said, "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly as the man kissed her cheek and took a seat down at the head of the table.

"What a night!" Mr. Weasley commented, looking down at the paper, "Nine raids. Nine!"

"Raids?" Harry asked curious.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic," Ron explained, "in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating."

"Hello, Rachel, how are you?" Arthur was asking.

Rachel smiled politely, "I've been good, Mr. Weasley, thank you."

Mr. Weasley turned and saw Harry, "Well now, aah! And who are you?"

Harry perked up with an apologetic smile, "Oh, sorry sir. I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Good Lord! Are you really? Well Ron's told us all about you, of course... You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Harry looked perturbed at the question making Rachel giggle. She'd gotten the same type of questions when Mr. Weasley first met her. Harry stuttered, "Oh, umm..."

Suddenly, a large brown owl crashed into the closed window making them all look over. Mrs. Weasley peered over to look and said, "That'll be Errol with the post. Oh, fetch it will you Percy, please?"

A tall boy with red frizzy curly hair stood and opened the window. He pulled the stack of letters from his beak and began passing them around, "Oh look, it's our Hogwarts Letters. And they've sent us Harry's and Rachel's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man," Arthur murmured impressed.

"Oh, no," Molly sighed.

Fred frowned, "This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone are very expensive."

"We'll manage," Molly determined, with little hope in her voice, "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Weasley – later on – filled Harry's hand with some powder, "Here's some Floo powder, dear."

"Floo powder?" Harry asked curiously.

Rachel giggled, "It's how wizards get around. In the fireplace."

Ron stepped into the fireplace with his own handful of powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" throwing the powder down into the floor. Green flames erupted from the floor and engulfed Ron before he disappeared with them.

Mrs. Weasley smiled gently at Harry, "You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on. In you go," Harry stepped into the fireplace. "That's it, mind your head. That's right. Now take your Floor Powder and don't forget to speak very, very clearly."

"Diaganilly!"

**There it is! Now I'm doing The Chamber of Secrets, than only parts of the third through sixth years since in this better future, not much happens. But read and enjoy!**


	2. Diagonalley

CHAPTER TWO

DIAGONALLY

* * *

><p>Rachel walked through the streets behind Mrs. Weasley as they made their way into Flourish and Blotts. She felt someone bump into and turned to glare at... Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Watch it, Blood Traitor," Malfoy sneered.

Rachel didn't say anything, just glared and watched as he sauntered up the steps. She curiously peered up and saw him talking to a girl. Rachel saw him and the girl talking with their heads bent, as if hiding. The girl smiled at something Malfoy said and he smiled back.

Suddenly the girl looked down and locked eyes with Rachel, and Rachel knew who she was.

Angie Morris.

Rachel's mother.

As a first year.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she leaped back and latched her hand on his shoulder, "Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..."

Rachel's head whipped back and saw Harry with soot all over him. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "We were so worried! Where'd you get off too?"

Harry was still a little flabbergasted and answered, "Knockturn Alley, I guess. Hagrid found me."

Rachel smiled, "Good. C'mon." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the front of the crowd. They saw Mrs. Weasley running her hands over her hair as a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

Mrs. Weasley sighed out, "Ah! Here he is!"

Ron chuckled, "Mum fancies him." Molly blushed furiously and lightly smacked Ron, only causing him and Harry to chuckle again.

A man with wild gray hair and a large camera busted through to take a picture, "Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl," He said to Rachel, gently pushing her out of the way, "this is for the _Daily Prophet._"

The camera flashed in the wizards face as he posed and smiled when his smile dropped, spotting Harry in the crowd. He whispered disbelievingly, "It can't be... Harry Potter?"

The photographer gasped, "Harry Potter!" He thrust his hand out to grab Harry on the shoulder and pulled him forward. Harry was pushed into Lockhart's side.

The wizard smiled 'charmingly' and said, "Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page!" He smiled and Harry looked like a deer caught in the head lights as the bulb flashed in their faces. Lockhart smiled to the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its …. 27th," he pretended to forget, "week atop the _Daily Prophet_ bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge." He smiled as he handed a stack of books to Harry and the bulb flashed again.

Rachel giggled at Harry's slightly annoyed face as Mrs. Weasley fussed over him, "Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All you wait outside."

Rachel teased, "Harry and Lockhart sitting in a tree..."

Harry mock-glared, "Shut up, Rachel." But he grabbed her hand anyway as they were about to step outside when none other that Draco Malfoy stepped in front of them, glaring.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Rachel snapped.

Malfoy smirked, "Got yourself a girlfriend, Potter." Just then the silver snake head of a cane landed on Draco's shoulder as an older man with long platinum blonde hair pushed him aside, tsking, "Now, now, Draco, play nicely." The man looked down at Harry, "Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me," he suddenly yanked Harry forward, using the silver snake head to push his hair back and peak at his scar, "your scar is legend, as, of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry retorted without so much as blinking, "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Hmm." Lucius mused, "You must be very brave, to mention his name... or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Rachel crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes towards the elder man.

Lucius cocked his head to side, looking down at Rachel, "And you must be... Miss Walters," He looked to Draco for confirmation, he nodded, and then looked back at the girl, "Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents..."

Rachel narrowed her eyes even more. What did he know?

Lucius eyed Ron, "red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys."

Just then Mr. Weasley came up behind the children, "Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

Mr. Weasley looked up, and nearly glowered at Mr. Malfoy, "Lucius."

Lucius smirked, "Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Rachel nearly stepped forward, her hand gripping her wand, but Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it, telling her not to.

Mr. Weasley didn't flinch, "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly," He sniffed, "Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." He turned on his heel and walked out of the shop.

Draco moved to follow his father but not before getting into Harry's face and saying, "See you at school."

* * *

><p>"The train will be leaving any moment!" Mrs. Weasley rattled as she rushed her children onto the platform, "Fred, George, Percy you first!"<p>

Once those boys went through, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked Ginny onto the platform. Rachel grinned at Ron and Harry, "see you on the platform!" With that she raced forward and fell through the wall.

Rachel got onto the train and found a room to sit in and wait for the boys. When fifteen minutes past and they still hadn't come, she began to worry. She stood and exited and walked the halls. She just entered another car when she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Blood Traitor." He sneered.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You need better insults. Or a better attitude. Which ever makes you more pleasant to be around."

Malfoy glared at her, "What are you doing anyway?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Malfoy just kept looking at her expectantly.

Rachel huffed, "If you must know, I'm looking for Harry and Ron."

Malfoy raised a brow, "Those two embarrassments have gone missing, have they? I'll let the Hallelujah Choir know."

Rachel was just about to yell at him when something occurred to her, "...how do you know what a hallelujah choir is? That's a Muggle thing."

Malfoy's face had gone just a shade paler as he realized his mistake, "I don't see how that's any of your business." He stalked off, bumping his shoulder roughly into hers.

Rachel shook her head and huffed, looking out the window. What she saw there made her gasp and her eyes widen. There was Arthur's car, with Ron in the drivers seat and Harry dangling outside of it. Rachel pressed up against the glass just as Ron pulled Harry back in.

She tapped the glass and yelled, "Harry!" Harry glanced over and saw her in the window. He grinned sheepishly and waved. Rachel laughed and shook her head. They were just fine.

* * *

><p>The first days of classes led to the group standing in the Greenhouse listening to Professor Sprout, "Morning, everyone! Good morning."<p>

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!"

The plump, graying woman smiled joyfully, "Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather around, everyone. Today, we are going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake roots?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

The Professor smiled in glee, "Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away? Quickly," the class proceeded to put on their earmuffs while she did, "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply out of the pot..."

The elder woman yanked the root from the pot. The wrinkled, shriveled Mandrake wailed in a high pitched sonic squeal. The students clamped their hands over their earmuffs, "Aah! Oh!"

The woman smiled, "Got it? And... now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

Neville's eyes rolled as he fell to the ground. Sprout frowned, "Oh, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

Seamus peered down at his classmate before looking at the teacher, "No, ma'am. He's just fainted."

"Yes, well," Sprout mumbled, "Just leave him there. Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!"

The students all yanked their mandrakes out of their pots and the greenhouse filled with sonorous squealing. They all grimaced as they held them up before setting them down and proceeding to pour dirt into the second pot.

Harry looked up when he heard Rachel giggle and smiled at the glee in her face. She caught his eyes and smiled back.

* * *

><p>THE GREAT HALL<p>

Ron became flustered as he taped up his broken wand. He held it up, the roll of tape still hanging from the fragile, broken wood. "Say it, I'm doomed."

Rachel grinned as Harry said, "You're doomed."

Suddenly a little blonde boy came up to the group with a rather large camera, "Hi Harry!" There was a blinding flash as the boy took their picture and sheepishly lowered his camera, "I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor, too!"

Harry was still blinking from the flash, "Oh – Hi... Colin. Nice to meet you."

Screeches filled the Great Hall. Rachel looked up to see the owls flying in from the open doorway, "Mail's here."

"Ron?" They looked over to see Dean, "Is that your owl?"

The owl swooped in with a red envelope in its beak and crashed into a bowl of chips on the table, causing everyone to laugh. Ron groaned, "Bloody bird's a menace." Then he saw the letter and his eyes widened, "Oh no!"

Seamus noticed the same thing and smirked, "Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

"Go on, Ron," Neville encouraged, "I ignored one form my gran once," he looked down with a scared expression, "It was horrible."

Ron gingerly opened the envelope until it ripped away from his hand and morphed into a mouth yelling in Molly Weasley's voice, "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" the mouth floated and turned to little Ginny, "Oh and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" It turned back to Ron and stuck its ribbon-tongue out at him before ripping itself up into little pieces that floated down to the ground in front of Ron's horrified face.

Rachel giggled. Harry fought a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a warning. This part of the series is very short. Only about seven chapters. Sorry. The next story will be the years third through sixth. Just bits and pieces, the important parts until the big stuff starts happening. But still, let me know what you think.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Mudbloods

CHAPTER THREE

MUDBLOOD

* * *

><p>Rachel and Ron sat outside with Hermione on a bench with Rachel's school book as she quizzed themselves for practice. Ron groaned as he saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams talking. Oliver didn't look happy.<p>

Ron nudged Rachel's shoulder and said, "This can't be good."

Rachel rolled her eyes and set her book down, following Ron and Hermione just as Oliver asked Marcus who their new Seeker was.

The boys split down the middle to let someone through. And that someone was...

Malfoy.

Harry seemed just as shocked as the rest of them were as he leaned forward and asked, "Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." To prove it he tightened his grip on his broomstick.

Ron looked down and noticed that all the Slytherin teammates had the same sleek black broomsticks with silver stirrups. His eyes widened, "Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?"

Flint looked condescendingly down at Ron, "A gift from Draco's father."

Draco sneered at Ron, "You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one of the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,"

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "They got on the team because they could actually play..."

Draco suddenly glared at both girls but he focused on Hermione, "No one asked your opinion... you filthy little _Mudblood_."

Rachel gasped loudly, Angie being who she was, she had taught all her children how derogatory that word and others like it were. She had raised her children never to live in that mind set of blood superiority. "Take that back, Malfoy."

Draco turned to her and raised an eye brow, "What are you going to do about it, blood traitor?"

Just as Rachel was about to hit him, Ron broke through, "She won't do anything. I will." He rose his wand up and pointed it at Malfoy, "Eat Slugs!" There was a flash of light but unfortunately it hit Ron and he flew a couple feet back.

Hermione, Rachel and Harry all sprinted forward to Ron's side as Malfoy and his team mates laughed at Ron's misfortune. Harry tugged Ron up and said, "I'll take him to Hagrid."

Rachel stopped Hermione from going with them – her mother warned her to keep Hermione away from their affairs as to protect the whole time continuum thing. "Why don't you go back to the common room? Don't take what Malfoy said to heart. He's just a snake."

Hermione nodded gratefully and grabbed Rachel's book before walking away. Rachel turned on Malfoy and started for him. He smirked and said, "A snake, am I?"

"Yes," Rachel shot back, "A filthy, slimy, conniving snake. Not worth the dirt beneath my shoes."

Malfoy scowled, "And you know all about worth, do you?"

"That was a nasty trick, Malfoy. Don't know what makes you think you're any better than anyone else. There's no difference in my blood, your blood or Hermione's blood. It is our actions that prove our worth and judging by your actions I can see how much you're not worth. And believe me," Rachel paused, "that list goes on for miles."

With that she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Missing Draco Malfoy's scowl.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Ron returned from detention. The constant burping of slugs didn't deter his apetite one bit. Rachel cringed in disgust as she chatted with Dean.<p>

Later on Rachel asked, "It's getting late. Shouldn't Harry be back by now?"

Ron shrugged through his full mouth of food, "Dunno."

Rachel glared, "Swallow your food and come on. We're going to look for him."

They did find him in a dark corridor muttering to himself and running his hands up the stone walls.

Rachel called out, "Harry!"

When she and Ron caught up to him he asked, "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That voice," Harry insisted, looking around, as if expecting a giant snake to sneak up on them.

"Voice?" Rachel asked. She squinted, "What voice?"

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just-" Harry began to explain but stopped abruptly. Hi head whipped to look at the wall as if hearing something there. "It's moving. I think it's going to kill."

"Kill?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Wait!" Rachel said as she followed Harry, "Slow down!"

Water splashed beneath their feet as they ran into another corridor. Harry paused, murmuring, "Strange," as he saw a line of spiders all walked in a collective group. "I've never seen spiders act like that."

"I don't like spiders," Ron gulped just as he looked up, "What's that?"

Rachel gasped at the sight of the writing on the wall, "'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies of their heir... beware'." Rachel blanched, "Blood."

Harry caught sight of something besides them and walked forward somewhat, "It's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris."

The children caught sight of the cat hanging by one of her hind legs, body and face frozen in a terror stricken position and expression. Other students and teachers filed into the corridor, whispering and murmuring amounst each other about the incident. Some gasped at the sight of Mrs. Norris. And some glared at the trio.

"Oh!" Madame Pomfrey tapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

Malfoy studied the wall with a sneer, "'Enemies of the heir beware'?" He turned to face the trio and those behind them, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"What's going on 'ere?" Filch's voice rang through as he shoved him way to the crime scene, "Go on, make way, make way. Potter-" he froze, catching sight of Mrs. Norris, "... Mrs. Norris?" He faced Harry, "You've... murdered my cat."

"No." Harry denied, shaking his head.

Filch began to shake, "I'll kill ya..." He stepped towards Harry and shouted, "I'll kill ya!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore sounded, just now arriving. "Argus, I... Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Students immediately began shuffling out of the corridor. The trio turned as well when Dumbledore stopped them, "Everyone except... you three."

They turned back around with guilty expressions on their faces. Dumbledore addressed Filch, "She's not dead, Argus. She had been petrified."

Lockhart pretended as if he'd known that all along, "Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her."

Dumbledore gave him a look above his glasses that made Lockhart look uneasy. "But how she has been petrified... I cannot say."

"Ask him," Filch spat towards Harry. "It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It wasn't him!" Rachel denied haughtily.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish!" Filch cursed.

"If I might," Snape broke in, "Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry, Rachel and Ron looked confusedly at eachother, wondering why Snape was suddenly on their side. "However," of course there was a catch, "the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Snape took steps toward the children as he said this, glowering down suspiciously at Harry.

"I'm afriad that's my doing," Lockhart revealed, defending Harry, "you see, Harry was helping me answer my fanmail."

"Exactly," Rachel intercepted, "We went to look for Harry when-"

"When I said I wasn't hungry," Harry interupted, "we were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore told Snape.

"My cat's been petrified," Filch scowled, tearing up, "I wanna see some punishment!"

Dumbledore remained calm, "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes," the professor in question smiled proudly and nodded gently to Filch, "When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." He peered at Harry, Ron and Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Weird..." Rachel muttered as the boys tailed her up the moving staircase.<p>

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they stumbled to a stop when the staircase started moving.

"There's this voice that only you can hear, telling you it's going to kill and then we find Mrs. Norris petrified. It's just... weird." Rachel told them.

"Do you think I should have said something?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you mad?"

"No, Harry, you were right not to say anything," Rachel said.

"Even for wizards, hearing voices isn't a good thing," Ron blanched.

A picture moved and nodded, "They're right, you know."

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall spoke, "Could I have your attention, please?" Students stopped mumbling and turned to looked at the elderly woman. "Right. Now, today we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so." She pointed her long smooth wand to a large black bird, "One, two, three, Vera verto." A translucent mist quickly shot out of her wand and washed over the bird, transforming it into a clear glass goblet. "Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah!" She set her sights on Ron, "Mr. Weasley."<p>

Ron gulped, nervous, and pointed his taped wand at his pet rat, he swished his wand three times and called out, "Vera verto!" A white light shot of his wand and his rat turned into... something between a rat and a cup – more like a cup with a tale and brown fur, still squeaking. The whole class bursted out laughing.

McGonagall tiffed, "That wand needs replaing, Mr. Weasley." She glanced around and then said, "Yes, Miss Granger."

Everyone turned to Hermione who sheepishly said, "I was wondering if you could tell us about... the Chamber of Secrets?"

The Professor faltered slightly, looking frightened, but didn't show it. She sighed, fiddling with her wand, "Very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One … did not."

Rachel folded her arms, "No need to ask who."

McGonagall nodded to her, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families."

"Pure bloods," Rachel whispered to Harry, thinking of how she technically was a pureblood. But no one could know that, except Harry and the Weasleys.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," Hermione said solemnly.

McGonagall nodded, "Naturally the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"But it's hidden," Rachel said.

The Professor addressed her, "Precisely, but there are ways of finding things within the castle magically. And there have been no results."

"Professor," Hermione started again, "What exactly doesn legend say lies within the Chamber?"

She hesitated to answer. But did after a beat passed, "Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Who is the Heir?

CHAPTER FOUR

WHO IS THE HEIR?

* * *

><p>Rachel, Ron and Harry bustled through the hallway as Ron said, "D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"<p>

"Of course," Rachel answered, "All the teachers have been scared since Mrs. Norris was found."

"If there really is a Chamber..." Harry said, "a-and it really has been opened, then that means that they Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is... who is it?"

"Let's think. Who do we know that thinks all Muglle-borns are scum?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"You mean Malfoy," Rachel butted in.

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed, "You heard him! 'You'll be next Mudbloods.'"

"We all heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin? This is the same boy who screamed like a little girl at the sight of a centaur last year in detention."

"Maybe he's right though," Harry looked at Rachel, "Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

"That's generations of in-breeding, not proof," Rachel said curtly.

"Crabbe and Goyle would know," Ron said.

Something then occurred to Rachel, "I think we know someone who would help us with that. But it'd be dangerous... and breaking like a hundred school rules."

* * *

><p>Hermione gaped at the trio, "You want me to do what?"<p>

"Make a polyjuice potion, and then you don't have to do anything," Rachel promised.

Hermione sighed pulling out a large library book Rachel had checked out, peering at the potion ingredients. She frowned, "It's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from the page, "A month."

Harry's eyes widened – as did Ron's and Rachel's – "A month? But—"

Rachel held up a hand and said, "If that's what it takes. It's the only lead we have."

* * *

><p>Lee Jordan commented at the first match, "Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!"<p>

Rachel watched as Harry was chased around by a bludger, "That thing's been jinxed."

Ron narrowed his eyes and lifted his wand, "I'll stop it."

Rachel shoved his arm down, "No way, with that wand."

Harry was chasing the snitch when the bludger flew out of nowhere and crashed into Harry's arm. He cried out and went spiraling down to the ground. Rachel gasped and grabbed Ron's arm and raced to the pitch. Hermione was behind them. She lifted her wand and called out, "Finite incantatem!"

Harry lifted his hand, revealing the gold ball with fluttering wings. Lee spoke excitedly, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Rachel fell to Harry's side, "Are you okay?"

Harry grunted, "No – I think my arm's broken."

Professor Lockhart kneeled at their feet with his wand out, "Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

Harry's eyes widened, "No – not you!"

Lockhart laughed gaily, "Poor boy – doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this... won't hurt a bit." He aimed his wand at Harry's arm, "Brackium emendo!"

There was a soft blue glow and then Lockhart lowered his hand and lifted Harry's arm. It flopped and made squishy sounds. The bones were gone. Students around made 'eww' sounds. Lockhart laughed nervously, "Well... that can happen sometimes, um, but the point is... uh..." he bent Harry's hand back so the back flexed and touched his arm, "... you can no longer feel any pain. And – very clearly... the bones are not broken."

"Broken?" Rachel exclaimed, "There aren't any bones at all!"

"Much more flexible, though."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy made 'uhhh' noises in his bed, playing up his injuries when Madame Pomfrey bustled in with a white bottle, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go. Out of my way. Out of my way! Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in heartbeat – but growing them back!"<p>

"It's possible, right?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Oh, certainly," Pomfrey reassured, then looked at Harry, "But it'll be painful."

Harry took the drink offered but then made a face and promptly spit it out – with everyone dodging it, "Ugh!"

"Well what did you expect, Pumpkin Juice?" Pomfrey poured another drink, "Re-growing bones in a nasty business."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Do you know who the Heir of Slytherin is? Hehe ;)<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. A Night with Snakes

CHAPTER FIVE

A NIGHT WITH SNAKES

* * *

><p>"Again?" Rachel whispered, peering over at Hermione mixing the potion in the girls lavatory. "You mean that this isn't the first time the Chamber has been open?"<p>

"Of course!" Ron said, "Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he's taught his son to do it."

"That doesn't make sense though," Rachel mused, "He wasn't too far ahead in school than my parents."

"We have to wait to find out anyway," Harry stated.

Ron spoke louder, so Hermione could hear him, "Tell me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Won't we get caught?"

Hermine shook her head, "No one ever comes in here."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione answered.

"Who?" Ron squinted.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said again just as a floating, translucent girl with large glasses and pig tails. Rachel giggled as Harry's eyes widened when he saw her lurking behind Ron.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"I'M Moaning Myrtle!" The ghost-girl shouted, startling Ron.

She flew to the sinks, "I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?" She screamed high-pitched and flew into a cubicle.

"She's a little sensitive," Rachel told him.

* * *

><p>Students crowded the long table, set up for Dueling Club. Professor Lockhart strode on the table, in a dueling uniform, "Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" He looked around, "Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works." Rachel rolled her eyes at that. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!" the slimy Professor in question paces the other side of the large table. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want an of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear. One, two, three-"<p>

"Expelliarmus!" Snapped called promptly.

Lockhart was thrown back by a jet of light and flopped onto the table loudly. Girls fawned over the Professor while boys sniggered and laughed.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione and other girls were asking.

Lockhart stood and dusted himself off, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious – ah – what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells," Snape drawled, mocking Lockhart.

Lockhart grinned awkwardly, "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah... Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

The boys in question started to get onto the table when Snape interupted, "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." He put on a 'suggesting' expression, "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" He turned on his heal and gestured for Malfoy to get up. He did so, with a smirk.

Rachel grasped Harry's hand worriedly. He gave her a smile and gently let her hand go as he stood on the table to face Mafloy. The two boys stood nose to nose as Lockhart said, "Wands at the ready." They whipped their wands in position.

Draco smirked, "Scared, Potter?"

"You. Wish," Harry pronounced.

Rachel and Ron smirked upon hearing that.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent – only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

Draco shouted, "Everte statium!"

Harry was thrown back and flipped backwards and landed on his back painfully. Rachel flinched and peered over worriedly. Harry furiously got up on his feet and shouted, "Rictusempra!" Draco's eyes widened as the light smashed into him and he landed on his ass. He looked up warily at Snape who roughly pulled him up and pushed him to face Harry again. They took fighting stances again as Lockhart shouted, "I said disarm only!"

Draco called out, "Serpensortia!" He whipped his wand and a snake flew out. He grinned proudly.

Rachel eyed the snake as it slithered and hissed towards Harry. Snape bounded forward, "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor," Lockhart interrupted and pointed his wand at the snake, "Alarte ascendare!" But the yellow light only made the snake fly into the air and then fall onto the table again, this time more angry.

Harry stared down at the snake, "Sya-hassa-she." The snake peered at him, hissing back. Everyone broke into whispers, scared. Ron gulped as he and Rachel stared wide-eyed at their friend. Everything was quiet when Harry said, "Sy-hasi-heth."

The snake lifted it's head up, peering at a boy standing right by Rachel. It's head lolled between her and the boy as Harry hissed louder, stern, "Sya-hasi-heth!"

The snake whipped its head away as Snape gravely muttered, "Vipera evenesca." A gold light shot from his wand and disintegrated the snake.

The boy glared at Harry accusingly, "What are you playing at?"

* * *

><p>"You're a parselmouth?" Ron exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"<p>

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"You can talk to snakes," Ron explained.

"I know," Harry revealed, "I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." At Rachel and Ron's wary looks he stuttered, "Uh, once! But, so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

Rachel shook her head, "Not really, Harry. It's rare. This is dangerous."

"How?" Harry asked, "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"So that's what you said to it!" Ron realized.

Harry gave him a confused look, "You were there! You heard me!"

"We heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language?" Ron elaborated.

Harry looked shocked as he let the upsetting information sink in, "I spoke a different language? But – I didn't realize I – how can I speak another language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, Harry," Rachel frowned, "But the whole conversation looked suspicious. I mean... you know the symbol for Slytherin is a snake. It's 'cause Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth too."

"Exactly," Ron broke in, "Now everyone's gonna think you're his great-great-great grandson or something."

"But I'm not!" Harry raised his voice, "I can't be."

"He lived a really long time ago, Harry. For all we know, you could be," Rachel hesitated to say to her best friend.

* * *

><p>The news that Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified spread like wild fire throughout the castle. Harry told Rachel and Ron how he had found them and was sent to Dumbledore's office. And that Dumbledore didn't believe that Harry was behind the attacks.<p>

Now it was snowing and cold and much of the students were either packing for the holidays or in the Great Hall.

Hermione sat with the trio and leaned in to whisper, "Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into."

"We know all that. You just need to tell us how to do it," Rachel answered.

Hermione nodded, "You'll need their hairs. I thought of a way to get those. I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught." She placed two cupcakes on the table, "Simple, but powerful."

"Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Rachel waited in the girls lavatory for the boys. They came in quickly so Rachel asked, "Do you have the hairs?"<p>

They nodded and held up their prizes. Rachel poured two drinks of green, gray, gloppy goo into two tall glasses. She handed one to each boy, "Here, add the hairs. And then drink."

"You're not changing?" Ron asked.

Rachel shook her head, "There's only two people who Draco would speak to. But I am using Harry's cloak," she held up the fabric, "to follow you."

The boys grimaced at the drinks as they sprinkled the hairs onto the top bubbling layer. Rachel goaded, "Drink it, drink it, drink it," before snickering.

Ron gave her a glare, "You can go on and drink it if you like."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm good."

Harry and Ron clinked drinks and took big gulps of the drink, trying to swallow and not puke it back up. Rachel almost puked at the sight.

Ron gulped, "I think I'm gonna be sick." He ran to the toilets, his drink falling to the ground and shattering. Rachel watched Harry closely as he bent over and dropped his glass too. "Are you alright? Harry?"

Harry bent over the sink. Rachel watched as his skin bubbled and filled out into another face. He looked like Goyle now. Ron – as Crabbe – staggered out of the toilet, "Uhhh... Harry?"

"Ron!" Harry said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said in his own voice at the sight of Harry as Goyle.

Harry's eyes widened, "We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Crabbe."

Ron cleared his throat, "Uhhh... Bloody Hell." His voice was deeper and sounded quite like Crabbe. Harry and Rachel grinned, "Brilliant."

Rachel cast the cloak over her shoulders and said, "Let's go. We've got only an hour."

* * *

><p>"I think the Slytherin common room's this way," Harry guessed as he led Ron as Crabbe and an invisible Rachel down a corridor. Ron nodded, "Okay."<p>

"Excuse me!" Percy's voice carried down the hall with smug authority. He traipsed down to them.

Ron scowled, "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to be a school prefect," Percy said haughtily, "You, on the other had, have no business wandering the corridors at this time of night. What are your names again?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and stuttered, Rachel was about to whisper to them when a voice called out, "Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you two been?" It was Draco. He mocked them as he walked towards them, "Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" He looked up with narrowed eyes at Harry-Goyle, "Why are you wearing glasses?"

Harry cursed inwardly as he ripped his glasses off and said, "Um, reading."

"Reading?" Draco asked suspicious. Harry nodded. Draco murmured, "I didn't know you could read." He shrugged it off and then sneered at Percy, "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy," Percy warned.

Draco just smirked and walked off, the trio following him.

* * *

><p>Draco landed heavily on a black leather couch, "Well, sit down." Harry and Ron nodded and sat on the couch across from Draco. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." Ron clenched his fist in anger, scowling. "What's wrong with you, Crabbe?"<p>

Harry elbowed him and he muttered, "Uh.. stomach ache."

Draco accepted it, "You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place."

Harry shouted, "You're wrong!"

Draco snapped to his attention to Harry-Goyle, "What?" He stood, looming over the two of them, "You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well? Do you?"

Harry stammered for something to say when something occurred to him, "Harry Potter?" He gulped.

Draco leaned away, smug and nodding, "Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter!" He spat out the name with spite, "And people actually think that he's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well you must have some idea who's behind it all," Harry said.

Rachel leaned over the back of their couch to hear Draco say, "You know I don't. I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you?" He picked up a green square package and asked, "Is this yours?" Ron and Harry shook their head. Draco looked around and then slid the package into his cloak pocket. He turned back tot he boys, "But my father did tell me this. It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it – only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died. So, it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's R—Walker."

Harry shot out of his seat and made to lunge at Malfoy when Ron held him back with Rachel's invisible help. Draco looked at them with confusion, "What's the matter with you two? You're acting very... odd."

"Stomachache," Ron muttered. Rachel hissed quietly to Harry, "Calm down."

Ron looked up at Harry and pointed to his forehead, "Scar."

Harry felt his forehead and then pointed down at Ron's hair, "Hair."

Harry's scar began to show and Ron's hair grew and turned red. They whipped around and ran for the exit, hearing Draco call after them, "Hey! Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him!" Harry scowled in the too big Slytherin robes as himself. Rachel took the cloak off of her and sighed, "Don't be rash, Harry. It doesn't bother me. He's just a prat."<p>

"What right does he have to say that about you!" Harry shouted.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel insisted.

Harry paced and muttered to himself until he calmed down.

"At least something came out of tonight," Rachel pondered.

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

"We have a time line. And we know Draco isn't the heir." Rachel said.

* * *

><p><strong>So it isn't Draco... But hopefully we all knew that. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Tom Riddle's Diary

CHAPTER SIX

TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the common room when Rachel found him with some black book, "What have you got there?"<p>

Harry looked up at her, surpised, "Oh, nothing. Just something I found in the lavortory. Somebody threw it a Myrtle." Rachel sat by him and looked at the book, "That's mean. What does it say?"

Harry flipped through the pages, "It's empty."

"Write something," Rachel snickered.

Harry picked up a pen and wrote onto the blank page, _'My name is Harry Potter._'

The ink sunk into the page slowly and then writing reappeared in the form, _'Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle'._

Harry and Rachel shared a look and Harry quickly wrote,_ 'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'_

_'Yes'._

"Ask him what," Rachel said.

Harry wrote,_ 'Can you tell me?'_

The words apeared as,_ 'No'._

Rachel and Harry sighed in unison and leaned back when words appeared again,_ 'But I can show you'._ Harry leaned forward as more words reappeared, _'Let me take you back fifty years ago...'_

Suddenly a bright golden light shot out from the book and grabbed Harry. He disappeared. Rachel stared on wideyed. She grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, trying to see if there was something in there she was missing. But it was empty. Except on the one page harry was sucked into... said the date June 13th in the corner.

Rachel sighed and looked around. She took a pen and wrote into the journal,_ 'What happened to my friend?'_

She waited much longer than Harry did until the words appeared, _'I am showing him what happened fifty years ago. Who are you?'_

Rachel hesitated before writing_ 'Rachel Walker. Harry's friend'._

_'It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Walker'._

Rachel bit her lip before writing_ 'I would say the same if we were actually meeting'._

No ink reappeared. Rachel sighed and set her pen down. It must have been fice whole long minutes before the pages began to glow and suddenly it spat out Harry. He looked on wideyed, "Whoah."

* * *

><p>"It was Hagrid," Harry repeated to Ron what he told Rachel. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."<p>

"It can't be Hagrid," Rachel protested, "He's our friend. We know he wouldn't do anything like this."

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle," Ron pitched in, "He sounds like a dirty, rotten, snitch to me."

"The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?" Harry defended.

"Why don't we go talk to him aobut it?" Rachel suggested.

Ron looked at her with a sarcastic smile, "That'll be a chearfull visit! 'Hello, Hagrid! Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately'?"

"Mad and hairy?" Hagrid came up behind them, making them jump slightly. "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would ya?"

"No!" They all said at once. Hagrid looked at them with suspicion in his eyes so Harry asked, "What's that you got, Hagrid?"

He looked down at the canister in his hands, "Oh, it's a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, ya know. Now, accordin' to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit o' growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew 'em, and then we'll get those people down at eh hospital un-Petrified. In the meantime, though, you three had best be lookin' after yourselves. All right?" He turned and walked away, calling out, "Hello, Neville!"

Neville ignored the greeting and ran to the trio, panting to Harry, "Harry – I don't know who did it... but you'd better come quick!"

* * *

><p>They found the boy's dorm trashed – especially Harry's stuff. Rachel gasped, "Who could have done this?"<p>

Harry surveyed the damage, moving papers around.

"Who ever it was, they must have been looking for something," Ron said.

"And they found it," Harry scowled at the floor. He looked up, "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

* * *

><p>Soon after the trio found out that Hermione had been Petrified, McGonagall announced, "Could I have your attetnion please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately." to the Gryffindor Common Room, "All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. I should tell you this... unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed." She looked disheartened to reveal this as the students gasped.<p>

"We need to talk to Hagrid. I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start," Harry insisted.

"You heared McGonagall," Rachel sighed, "We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class. No exceptions."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again."

* * *

><p>Rachel stayed behind in the common room to keep look out for any fellow students or teachers coming in to check on the kids. Harry and Ron came running in when Rachel was nodding off, tired. Harry shouted, "It wasn't Hagrid!" making her jolt awake and look at him with wide eyes.<p>

"What are you on about?" She asked as she sat up on the couch.

Harry looked extremely happy while Ron looked extremely terrified. "It wasn't Hagrid. His monster Tom showed me was a spider that lives in the woods. But Hagrid's been taken to Azkaban already!"

"What?" Rachel gasped, "They can't possibly think that he had anything to do with it if the monster isn't his!"

"Fifty years ago, Tom made a mistake. He thought Hagrid's spider, Aragog, was the monster that killed that girl and told the Headmaster. Hagrid got the blame and was expelled." Harry explained.

"We need to figure this thing out," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Rachel's head was swimming. She had just made a breakthrough in figuring out what the creature was. But then she was ambushed. And it all went black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. The End For Now

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE END FOR NOW

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron peered around the corner as McGonagall gestured to the blood words on the wall, "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another rmessage. Out worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts," She informed the staff solemnly.<p>

Just then Lockhart came up to the group with a dumb smile, "So sorry – dozed off. What have I missed?"

Snape regarded him dismissvely, "A firl has been snatched by the monster. Your moment has come, at last."

Lockhart stuttered, "My moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance of the chamber is?"

Lockhart looked scared as McGonagall said, "Well, then it's settled. We'll leave yout o deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." Her smirk told them that she knew just how legendary his skills were.

"Very well-" Lockhart stammered, "I'll just be in my office getting, um – getting ready."

Madame Pomfrey implored, "Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?"

Minerva looked disheartened as she revealed, "Rachel Walker."

Harry and Ron's eyes bugged out of their heads. The teachers dispersed and the words were revealed. Ron read, "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever..."

"Rachel..." Harry breathed.

* * *

><p>Harry sprinted to Rachel's pail body when he saw it on the Chamber floor. He crouched at her side, "Rachel! Please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up!"<p>

"She won't wake."

Harry whipped over to see none other than Tom Riddle...

* * *

><p>Angie smiled at the letter and picture of Rachel, Ron and Harry from Hogwarts. "Regulus!"<p>

Her husband walked into the kitchen from te living room, the sounds of Cedrella singing behind him. He rasied his eyebrows to her before asking, "Yes, Angel?"

She still smiled at the nick name as her husband kissed her cheek and peered at the letter. "See this letter Rachel sent. Harry's saved her from Tom Riddle's memory in the Chamber of Secrets. Nice change of things. Hermione, Ginny and I were kept away from it. I'm glad of that. Doesn't seem like much changed this year apart from that. Hopefully the same won't be said again."

Regulus took a seat beside his wife and grunted, "Good, good. I just hope Rachel isn't hurt in all this. We know that Voldemort isn't gone."

Angie nodded, "But it'll take longer for him to get back if we have anything to do about it. How is the search for Peter going?"

Regulus groaned lightly, "Sirius says we have no leads. But Remus mentioned that he's caught wind of the little rat being seen in Knockturn Alley. Of course, I can't go down there. And Remus refuses. Sirius thinks it's a ridiculous idea to begin with. Hopefully we'll be able to turn his head around. Hermione is on it."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending I know. But I didn't want to get into it too much because you all know what happens. Anyway the next installment will be a combonation of their third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year. Then I'll do their seventh year and possibly a Next Generation sort of thing. Let me know if that seems like a good idea.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. AN

**REVIEW OR I'LL LOSE INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	9. Another AN

**CHECK OUT THE SECRETS AND ADVENTURES WITHIN CASTLE WALLS. NEXT INSTALLMENT OF FILLING IN THE BLANKS!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	10. Poll

**So I'm having a little trouble coming up with an actress to play Rachel Black in this HP story. I want to make a trailer for you guys! So go on my profile and cast your vote in the poll! Please vote and SOON! So I can get started :)**

**VOTE**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
